50 One Sentence Drabbles Roy x Jean
by seaweedfma
Summary: These were done for the 50 One Sentence Live Journal group. They are Roy x Havoc pairings with various ratings and spoilers for the series. I am going to rate it mature just in case.


**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc  
**Rating: **G- R  
**Warning[s]: **spoilers for the entire series, including the anime and the manga

**#01 - Comfort**  
Roy was never as comfortable as when the rigors of the day were over, and he was finally home, in the waiting arms of his lover.

**#02 - Kiss**  
Jean would never forget their first kiss- Roy had made some excuse to go up to the mostly unused third floor hallway and took Jean with him, and they found themselves locking lips in an empty storage closet.

**#03 - Soft**  
Jean had a hard time getting over how soft Roy's hands were- he was so used to his own rough, calloused farm hands, that the first time Roy touched him, a shiver went down his spine.

**#04 - Pain**  
Jean thought the pain that racked his body when Solaris ran him through with her dagger fingers was unbearable- the worst pain he had ever endured- until he saw the utter despair on his lover's face when he told Roy that he would never walk again.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
Roy had never been much of a fan of potatoes before Jean, ever the country boy, made him a potato soup that had been in his family for generations- Roy never looked at potatoes the same way again.

**#06 - Rain**  
Jean knew that Roy hated the rain- but that still never stopped the blond from splashing in rain puddles like a child when they were walking, soaking the bottoms of both of their pants and getting water into their boots- even the lack of sex that night was worth it.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
Jean grew up on a farm, and money was tight, so he rarely got the luxury of things like chocolate- a fact that Roy made sure that he made up for every holiday and anniversary that he could.

**#08 - Happiness**  
Roy had spent most of his life thinking that he would never found happiness- but when that blond smoker came into his world, he realized what true happiness was for the first time in his entire life.

**#09 - Telephone**  
Roy flinched every time the phone rang after Maes died, scared to death that someone else he cared about would pay the ultimate price for his dream.

**#10 - Ears**  
Jean had never realized how sensitive his ears were, until Roy nibbled on them one night, and it almost made the blond come before Roy had even gotten his pants down.

**#11 - Name**  
Jean was a bit sensitive about his name- when he was growing up he was made fun of for having a girl's name- but when Roy screamed his name in the throws of passion for the first time, he never worried about it again.

**#12 - Sensual**  
Roy had had plenty of girls in the past- he had never been in doubt of his sensual prowess- that is until the tall blond showed him some positions that he had never even dreamed of before.

**#13 - Death**  
Jean thought that he was dead after Solaris ran him through- after he fell, he saw a bright light and feared that he would never see his lover again.

**#14 - Sex**  
Roy never cared that he would be sore they morning after he let Jean top him- he knew the man was large, and he knew the consequences, but when the blond begged him with those huge blue eyes, he could never say no.

**#15 - Touch**  
Jean would have given anything after his run in with Solaris to feel his lover's touch on his leg just one more time.

**#16 - Weakness**  
Roy spent his entire military career making sure that no one who could usurp his power knew his any of his weaknesses- most of all his weakness for one particular blond with a bad smoking habit.

**#17 - Tears**  
Roy had to be strong and hold back his tears at his best friend's funeral- but when Jean told him that he couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't stop the tears from forming.

**#18 - Speed**  
Roy had always felt that he was moving at a breakneck speed throughout his life- he was the youngest colonel ever, and it seemed for a while that he was going to continue up the chain- until his lover was hurt, and his whole world sped to a stop.

**#19 - Wind**  
Growing up in the country, Jean had always loved to feel the wind blowing through his messy blond hair- and when he and Roy moved back east after the usurp, he was glad to have the two things he loved the most together.

**#20 - Freedom**  
Jean thought that he had lost all of his freedom after his run in with Lust- it limited some of what he could do, but it made him free in ways that he never could have imagined before.

**#21 - Life**  
After he had been stabbed, Jean's life flashed before his eyes, and he regretted that he would not be able to spend the rest of his life with his colonel- the man he loved.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Jean knew that Roy went out with, or pretended to go out with all those women to draw people away from their elicit affair, but every time he talked about it in the office, he never ceased to get jealous, which was why everyone was convinced that Roy was stealing Jean's girlfriends.

**#23 - Hands**  
Roy's hands- the pads of his thumb and middle fingers to be exact- were always rough, which lent an interesting new sensation when he explored every inch of his lover's body.

**#24 - Taste**  
There was nothing that Jean like the taste of more when he was growing up than an apple, fresh from the tree in his backyard- that was, until he had a taste of Roy Mustang.

**#25 - Devotion**  
A dog of the military- that is what Jean was- blindly following what the military told him to do- it was that kind of blind devotion that led him to his colonel, and to true love.

**#26 - Forever**  
Jean had never had a whole lot of luck in love, and he figured that he would never find that someone who he could spend forever with- but he was glad that he was wrong.

**#27 - Blood**  
The sight of blood had never really affected Roy-until he saw the lifeblood draining out of his lover- and then it made him sick.

**#28 - Sickness**  
Roy had hardly ever been sick in his life, but when he had his blond haired lover to take care of him, Hawkeye noticed that he called in sick much more often.

**#29 - Melody**  
Roy whistled a little tune as he walked into Central Headquarters- and Jean knew that he had been on another "date"- even though they weren't real, he still felt bad.

**#30 - Star**  
Jean loved that Roy's apartment had a balcony, where they could watch the stars- and in particular the brightest star that was right above them- Roy though his lover shone brighter than any star in the sky.

**#31 - Home**  
The country was always home for Jean- but as he recovered from his injury, it never felt like home without Roy there.

**#32 - Confusion**  
Jean was never the brightest bulb in the room- he knew that- but when it came to loving another man, he was never confused about his feelings for his Colonel.

**#33 - Fear**  
Fear had never been a word that Roy used, except when he saw his lover ran through in front of him, and feared that he would lose him forever.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
In the summer, Jean loved the afternoon storms that often came to their farm- he missed that when he moved to Central, but quickly forgot about

**#35 - Bonds**  
Roy knew that the bond between him and Jean was strong, and he was willing to prove it when he let Jean tie him to the bed and let the blond have his way with him.

**#36 - Market**  
Jean loved the country market back east, with all the fresh fruits and vegetables- he loved that Roy's apartment in Central was close to Central Market- it wasn't home, but it was close.

**#37 - Technology**  
When Jean first came to Central, he saw all sorts of technology that he had never seen before- he especially loved the automatic coffee maker in Roy's apartment, great for waking up after a long and tiring evening spent in the arms of his lover.

**#38 - Gift**  
Roy never really cared about getting gifts on his birthday, or other special occasions- he was simply happy having his blond lover close to him.

**#39 - Smile**  
Jean hated that Roy almost never smiled in public, but it made it all the more special when he did on those hot, steamy nights when they shared a bed.

**#40 - Innocence**  
Jean was an innocent boy from the country- who was very glad that he found a colonel to corrupt him in all the best ways.

**#41 - Completion**  
After Roy lost his queen, bishop, rook, and knight, it was hard for him to see how he was going to complete his goal-but after he lost his pawn, he wasn't sure how he was going to go on at all.

**#42 - Clouds**  
Jean wasn't sure why, but the clouds in Central always seemed a bit different than the ones back east, but as long he shared the land under the clouds with Roy, he didn't care how they looked.

**#43 - Sky**  
The night that Roy Mustang shuffled off the mortal coil, Jean was sure that the sky was just bit darker that day.

**#44 - Heaven**  
Roy was convinced that heaven was not a place you went to when you died- it is being able to wake up in your lover's arms.

**#45 - Hell**  
Roy Mustang knew hell- he went through it every time he thought about Ishbal, but he lived it when he almost saw his lover die in front of his eyes-and he had to use the devil's arts to fry Jean to give him a chance to live.

**#46 - Sun**  
Golden hair, like the sun, pointed rays jutting out at all angles- this was how Roy saw his lover the first thing in the morning, with the sun glinting off the top of his head- the only thing showing out of the thick covers.

**#47 - Moon**  
Roy would never forget that first night that he and Jean spent together- the moon was full and it shone on their glistening bodies through the window, the sheen of sweat that covered them making it all the more beautiful.

**#48 - Waves**  
Waves of pleasure, washing over him, threatening to drown him in a sea of pleasure- that was how it felt when the blond and the alchemist came together in a tangle of sheets and limbs and bodies.

**#49 - Hair**  
Hair, as black as the deepest night, to match his deep, dark eyes- Jean could never get over how fucking sexy his lover was.

**#50 - Supernova**  
At night, when two bodies became one, and they writhed and bucked in pleasure, when he finally came, it felt like a supernova to Jean- burning hotter than the sun.


End file.
